Memórias de Nós
by MViana
Summary: Kunzite é mandando até uma pequena cidade para investigar uma agitação, onde descobre a existência de um templo e uma falsa Deusa.


**_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon não pertence a mim, mas bem que eu queria._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw<em>

_I wanna stand out in a crowd for you_

_A man among men_

_I wanna make your world better than it's ever been_

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you_

_And I'll earn your trust making memories of us"_

**_Making Memories of Us - Keith Urban_**

* * *

><p><strong>Memórias de Nós<strong>

_- Um - _

Odiava de toda a alma quando Endymion o mandava para locais remotos do planeta. As pessoas na maior parte das vezes não o respeitavam ou sabiam quem ele era, ou seja, nada de dar ordens a ninguém e ainda por cima tinha de se misturar aos demais para descobrir qual era o problema e poder reportá-lo ao regente do terrestre. Era um oficial da Shitennou e por mais que odiasse tudo aquilo, tinha seu dever acima de tudo, então, obrigou-se a vestir as roupas simples de viajante e prender os cabelos prateados em uma trança, foi forçado a deixar no palácio o distintivo, roupas de oficial, ouro e qualquer pertence que parecesse de valor, pelo menos não arrancaram-lhe a espada, se algo ruim acontecesse estaria protegido, ou perto disso.

Kunzite foi deixado na pequena vila pelos colegas Shitennou, era noite, e viu uma agitação clara entre os habitantes. Todos sorriam carregando cestos de variadas flores brancas seguindo a direção de um templo iluminado. Viu um homem voltando sorridente com seu cesto vazio e o parou.

- Com licença, Senhor. - Ele disse de forma simples. - Mas do que se trata essa agitação?

- Hoje é o último ciclo da lua, viajante. - O homem mostrava um sorriso podre. - Afrodite traz bons ventos amanhã!

**- **Afrodite?

- A Deusa do templo, jovem! A bela Afrodite, Deusa do amor! - O velho continuou seu caminho.

Kunzite riu descrente, óbvio que era apenas mais uma imagem de bronze idiota e só. Revirou os olhos para a multidão que subia e descia a colina. Então era por isso que estava ali? Por causa de uma Deusa de bronze?

Bufou irritado. Qualquer um poderia ir ali, até Jadeite - que ele considerava um palerma - poderia ver que não havia mal nenhum em pessoas que cultuavam um Deus, era absolutamente normal. Mas de qualquer forma, esperou a oferenda cessar, os habitantes estavam tão eufóricos que ao menos notaram a presença dele ali, completamente estranho.

Não iria dormir, já era tarde e queria sair dali o quanto antes, subiu até o templo, sem dúvida era muito bonito e a estátua da tal Afrodite era uma mulher magnifica, sorriu para si _"Pena ser apenas uma estátua"_. Subiu mais uma leva de escadas, havia uma cortina fechada mas pode ouvir o barulho da água e sentir o ar úmido atravessar o tecido pesado. Puxou a cortina devagar, o local era bem iluminado, haviam tantas lâmpadas de óleo que pensou que se aquele local fosse mal projetado a grande árvore no centro pegaria fogo. Deixou os olhos se acostumarem e olhou para a terma, sentiu os joelhos falharem ao tentar dar um passo para trás, estava ali, dentro da água e, definitivamente, não era de bronze. Estava de costas para ele, podia ver apenas os ombros fora da água, os cabelos dourados flutuavam formando um manto de fios sobre a água, ela virou-se encarando a ele com olhos azuis bem abertos, saindo da água de imediato, indo em direção ao General da Shitennou. Engoliu seco tentando desviar o olhar, mas era impossível não reparar quando ela caminhava até ele.

- Não deveria estar aqui. - Ela parou de frente para ele.

- Eu... Eu... - O shitennou olhou para os próprios pés, ela havia encharcado o chão. - Não sabia.

- Como? - A loira ficou confusa, tirando a postura elevada.

- Sou apenas um viajante. - Ele se permitiu olhar para ela, engraçado, era mais baixa e batia um pouco acima do seu queixo. - Não tinha onde passar a noite, não sabia que...

- Não sabe quem eu sou? - Franziu o cenho.

- Não faço ideia.

Venus tomou uma expressão muito assustado e corou quando notou que selo na espada que ele trazia era de Elysion. Sem responder, entrou na água novamente, ele sabia que ela não era uma deusa, iria levá-la embora e voltaria para a lua com uma grande estampa de "traidora" e "imprudente", faltaria com seu dever como Senshi, seria horrível. Seu juramento estava posto em prova, todo cuidado era pouco.

- Desculpe se lhe ofendi, milady. - Kunzite manteve-se quieto, vendo-a afundar até a altura da boca, na água quente. - Posso ficar aqui?

- Fique... Fique o quanto precisar. - Disse, afinal, qualquer palavra errada poderia tirá-la dali.

O Shitennou tirou os sapatos, juntou a espada e a pequena mochila de couro e colocou em um canto, jogando-se nas almofadas próximas a terma. Fechou os olhos, ouvindo apenas o barulho da água ali.

- Não se sente solitária? - Ele quebrou o silêncio, fazendo Venus encolher dentro da água.

- Não. - Respondeu seca, tentando esconder o corpo nu ao máximo.

- Não precisa ter vergonha de mim. - Se virou contra ela. - Não foi a primeira mulher nua que vi, acredite.

- Você... O que...? - A loira sentiu o rosto queimar.

- Converse comigo, nem estou olhando, certo? - Mostrou-se indiferente, virando para a parede.

- Não me sinto só. - Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar. - Tenho pessoas que me fazem companhia e que gostam de mim, não fico só o tempo inteiro. Só venho aqui para esquecer meus deveres.

- Deveres... Deve ser ótimo se fingir de Deusa para relaxar. - Ironizou. - Não me lembro a última vez que deixei de cumprir ordens! Quer saber? Estou em missão agora.

- Missão? - Fez-se desentendida, mas estava claro que estava trabalhando ali, a espada não mentia.

- Vim ver o que era... Você.

- Eu? - Venus ficou realmente confusa. - Mas eu não causo mal a ninguém!

- Bom, podemos listar se você quiser: Tirou de um vilarejo simples comida, tecidos, roupas, flores belíssimas e ainda tem um belo templo com um tremendo quarto particular... Está bem enrolada, se é que me entende.

- Eu nunca pedi por isso...

- Mas também não deixou de pedir, não é? Por quanto tempo fica aqui? Um dia, dois?

- Seis noites, na manhã do sétimo dia, eu vou embora.

- Tudo bem. - Passou a mão pelos cabelos e voltou a olhar pra a mulher dentro da água. - Tem esse tempo para me provar que não é ruim.

- Eu vou. – Sentia-se como um bicho acuado. - Pode se virar? Eu quero sair.

Kunzite revirou os olhos, realmente não entendia por que tomar cuidado quando já havia visto tudo.

_- Dois -_

Amanheceu, o sol entrava tímido pelo teto do templo, Venus despertou encontrando um Kunzite sentado com a barra da calça dobrada e os pés enfiados na água.

- Bom dia. - Franziu o cenho. - A Lady tem um nome?

- Afrodite. - Encarou.

- Algo me diz que você ainda mente, não é? - Ele soltou a cortina aproximando-se dela.

- Vamos brincar de deuses e mortais, então, que tal Anquises, fica bem em mim?

- Você é inacreditável!

- O que? É meu nome! – Mentiu em um protesto quase convincente.

- Então, essa espada… - Ela olhou diretamente para a arma apoiada na parede.

- Tem medo de armas, milady? - Ele olhou sobre os ombros.

- Não, na verdade, apenas iria comentar sobre a forja.

- Por acaso, entende? - Balançou os pés na água.

- Mais do que imagina. - A loira sorriu de lado e levantou as sobrancelhas, indo em direção a um pilar.

- Onde vai?

- Apenas quero mostrar-lhe meu brinquedo. - Ela empunhou a bela espada com o cabo dourado talhado em lua crescente. - O que acha?

- É uma arma bastante bonita, será tão boa em combate?

- Quer testar?

- Está me convidando para uma justa, mulher? - O homem levantou indo em direção a sua arma e desembainhando.

- Seria um total desperdício eu ter um homem supostamente habilidoso a minha disposição e não usá-lo.

- Lhe darei uma colher de chá, milady! - Empunhou a espada na direção da loira.

- Pois eu não, melhor tomar cuidado. - Caminhou elegantemente até ele, desferido o primeiro golpe.

Começaram a lutar como uma dança. O som do aço de ambas as espadas se chocando ecoava pelo templo num ritmo contínuo. Ambos tinham habilidade suficiente para levar uma justa emocionante, talvez fosse um espetáculo e tanto se tivessem alguém para assistir. Desceram um golpe juntos, fazendo as espadas escorregarem e pararem uma disputa de forças com as espadas em "x", olhares intensos trocados um sobre o outro.

- Lute sério, homem! - Os olhos azuis encontraram os acinzentados.

- Não me provoque. - Debochou empurrando a espada com força.

A jovem cambaleou para trás e recuperou o equilíbrio, sorrindo ao notar que ele realmente não estava brincando e avançava sobre ela. Mais uma vez o tintilar do metal tomou conta do templo, parecia uma batalha sem fim, até um pequeno escorregão da mulher que abrira a guarda para sentir o fio da espada abrir um pequeno corte em seu braço. A pele alva tingiu-se com um pequeno fio vermelho.

- Afrodite… Me desculpe… eu… - O prateado correu até ela, largando sua espada no chão.

- Nunca abaixe a sua guarda. - Ela riu apontando a espada para o pescoço de seu oponente.

- Você é muito boa. - Sentiu o frio do aço e o fio de corte da espada tocar-lhe a pele. - Eu me rendo.

Soltaram uma gargalhada juntos quando ela abaixou a espada e Kunzite fingiu um falso alívio.

- Posso dizer o mesmo. - Venus estendeu a mão.

O homem apertou a pequena mão da guerreira e observou o sangue ainda escorrer pelo braço da senshi, sentia-se culpado e foi até a sacola que havia trazido pegando alguns pedaços de tecidos e dois frascos com líquidos de cores diferentes, um verde e um azul. Foi até a terma e encharcou dois pedaços do tecido branco voltando a ela em seguida.

- O que é isso? - Estava confusa.

- Apenas me deixe cuidar do seu braço. - Avançou. - Isso pode doer um pouco, vamos sentar no chão.

- Apenas um corte à toa, além disso… - Venus olhou o homem sentado no chão com o olhar extremamente preocupado, talvez fosse melhor deixá-lo se redimir. - Tudo bem!

Sentou ao seu lado, entregando o braço ao tímido toque dele, ele limpava a ferida com cuidado, como se tivesse algum receio de que iria arrancar-lhe algum pedaço. Depois de ver a ferida limpa e o sangue estancado, Kunzite pegou um dos panos secos e virou uma quantidade considerável do líquido verde, cheirava forte e quando a mulher sentiu o pano tocar a ferida deu um salto, notando a outra mão dele segurar-lhe fortemente para conter o movimento involuntário, realmente, ardia muito.

- Que diabos é isso? - A voz dela tremia em dor.

- Eu disse que doeria um pouco! - Achou graça na reação dela. - É para limpar melhor, água só não resolveria, não vai querer que infeccione, não é?

- Céus, perder o braço seria menos doloroso!

- Se quiser posso fazê-lo, mas devo advertir-lhe que mesmo que arranque seu braço fora, teria que limpar o que sobrou. - Riu e a viu revirar os olhos divertida.

- O que é esse líquido azul? - Olhou o outro frasco no chão.

- Beba. - O prateado entregou o frasco a ela.

- Quer me envenenar? - Balançou o conteúdo e por um instante sentiu-se ameaçada.

- Se eu quisesse matá-la já teria usado qualquer outra substância em sua ferida. Acredite: Colocar veneno em seu ferimento seria mais fácil que fazê-la beber algo. - Se levantou indo em direção a bolsa novamente, retirando uma grossa linha e uma agulha, além disso, um cantil de metal. - Estou lhe fazendo um favor, acredite em mim.

- O que vai fazer com isso? - Viu o homem abrir o cantil e derramar seu conteúdo na agulha e linha, sentindo um cheiro forte de álcool.

- Seu corte é profundo, lady, precisa de pontos. - Afirmou voltando até ela. - Agora beba isso ou terá a opção de que eu lhe remende consciente.

- Acho que posso evitar essa dor, certo? - A loira riu levantando o frasco com o líquido azul. - Saúde!

Em poucos minutos Venus sentiu as pálpebras pesarem e seu corpo ser arrastado com cuidado para o colo dele. A sensação era de dormência e completa perda de consciência, mas relaxante.

- Isso a fará dormir bastante, talvez até amanhã, me perdoe por machucá-la. - Foi a última coisa que Venus ouviu antes de apagar.

_- Três -_

A guerreira do amor acordou com uma dor de cabeça absurda, os olhos demoraram a se acostumar com a claridade e aos poucos pode ver que estava deitada na cama rodeada de almofadas de seu templo. Forçou seu corpo a sentar-se e sentiu seus músculos rígidos, provavelmente havia passado boas horas parada em uma mesma posição. Esticou os braços para o alto, afim de espreguiçar, sentindo a fisgada no braço esquerdo. Abaixou o membro rápido e olhou a ferida, até em então esquecida, feita no dia anterior. Estava enrolada em uma faixa branca e limpa.

- Que bom que acordou. - A voz masculina entrou em seus ouvidos fazendo procurar seu dono.

- Por quanto tempo eu dormi? - Coçou um dos olhos.

- Um bom tempo. - Kunzite sorriu indo até ela. Ele levava outra faixa na mão e o frasco de líquido verde. - Dormiu da manhã de ontem até agora, está no meio da tarde. - Se aproximou trazendo a velha bolsa de couro nas mãos.

- A culpa é sua. - Reclamou enquanto o prateado começava a trocar o curativo. - Ainda dói e minha cabeça está explodindo.

- Não faço milagres. - Olhava concentrado para o ferimento, limpando delicadamente. - Sinto muito, efeito da poção.

- Então… Onde aprendeu a cuidar de feridas? - Olhou quando ele terminava.

- Quando se tem de viajar sozinho, algumas coisas são necessárias. – Afirmou calmamente. - Está com fome?

- Admito que estou faminta!

- Deixaram algumas coisas para você. - Riu, estendendo o braço para que ela levantasse.

Caminharam em silêncio até o cômodo aberto, a luz do sol passava pelas folhas da árvore gigante ao centro do templo, iluminando o lanche improvisado em um tecido branco no chão de mármore.

- Pão e geleia. - Foi onde os olhos da deusa pousaram primeiramente quando sentaram-se.

Comeram em silêncio e ela notava ele olhar perdido para cima enquanto comia. O rosto era másculo, o maxilar marcado, a pele morena e seu olhar era tão sério, os olhos cinzentos eram enigmáticos e nebulosos, como tudo sobre ele.

Kunzite olhou pra baixo e sentiu o olhar dela pousar sobre ele, era curioso e doce, parecia que ela mal prestava atenção enquanto pensava e olhava para ele. O shitennou balançou a cabeça negativamente diante da distração dela ao morder os pedaços de comida.

- O que foi? - Venus perguntou.

- Está suja. - Afirmou ainda seco.

- Onde?

- Aqui. - Esfregou o canto da própria boca.

- Ah… - Esfregou os dedos. - Saiu?

- Não. - Inclinou o corpo pra frente. - Aqui.

- Obrigada. - Corou ao sentir o dedão dele passar suavemente por sua pele.

A mão do general parou sobre o queixo dela. Era sua vez de analisar a mulher: Os lábios estavam entreabertos e os olhos azuis o encaravam confusos por debaixo dos cílios pálidos e longos, sua pele era como marfim e estava levemente corada na altura das bochechas. Era totalmente compreensível que ela fosse confundida com uma deusa, Afrodite parecia uma pintura em sua mão.

- Anquises… - Um sussurro saiu da voz dela, fazendo o homem recuar. - Eu vou… Tomar um banho.

- Me chame quando sair, o curativo… - Desviou o olhar.

- Tudo bem.

- Fique tranquila, não irei olhar. - Sorriu calmo, vendo-a levantar e sair para o outro lado.

_- Quatro -_

Estavam sentados no chão, um de frente para o outro, separados por um tabuleiro simples de xadrez, bastantes concentrados para um simples jogo. Ele se movia, ela comia uma peça, na verdade, ela era até boa. Estavam na terceira partida, procurando escolher o vencedor para uma melhor de três.

- E o valente cavaleiro protege sua rainha novamente! – Venus moveu a peça branca em formato de cavalo, "comendo" uma das peças dele.

- Não tão rápido, pequena, garota... – Ele moveu o bispo para a casa da rainha dela. – Xeque-mate!

- Oh... Droga! – Abaixou os olhos decepcionada.

- Você joga bem, me deu trabalho. – Consolou da melhor forma que pode.

- Deveria jogar com Merc... – A loira levou uma das mãos aos lábios rapidamente.

- Com...?

- Athena! – Soltou o primeiro nome que veio na cabeça. – Minha amiga Athena, ela é muito inteligente e eu nunca a venci.

- Athena, claro! – Sabia pegar no ar uma mentira, mas estavam assim desde o início, não seria ele quem iria acabar com a brincadeira.

Kunzite recolheu o jogo de tabuleiro e as peças, colocando-o de volta com as outras oferendas. Venus havia se deitado preguiçosamente em um amontoado de almofadas sobre um tapete no chão.

- Então, você disse que tinha pessoas quando cheguei aqui... Além de Athena, você tem muitos amigos? – Ele voltou para próximo dela.

- Não muitos, mas os que tenho são suficientes.

- Fale-me sobre eles. – Deitou-se ao lado da loira, sem cerimônias, virando os olhos para ela.

- Athena é muito inteligente, quer dizer, eu nunca conheci alguém com a capacidade de pensar tão rapidamente, ela também é delicada e muito tímida e ela domina muito bem as artes de cura. – Virou a cabeça para olhar pra ele.

- Ela parece interessante. Vamos lá, continue. – Solicitou tranquilamente.

- Bem... Héstia pode sentir espíritos e agouros. – Estava sendo realmente difícil inventar nomes tão rápido. – Sabe, ela é bem temperamental, nós duas brigamos bastante, mas eu sei que o jeito dela e até me divirto bastante quando quero irritá-la.

- Parece ser do seu feitio divertir-se com as pessoas, mesmo. – Sorriu, vendo-a olhar pra cima pensativa.

- Hera é doce e muito forte, um pouco engraçado, não é? – Inconsciente, Venus enroscava os dedos nos fios de prata dele em uma brincadeira distraída. – Ela cozinha muito bem e é tão alta! E tem o Artie, - por algum motivo não conseguiu mentir sobre o nome de seu tutor. – ele cuidou de mim desde que eu era pequena, ele é meu melhor amigo e é quase um pai pra mim.

- Deve ser um senhor especial...

- Eu não diria bem um senhor, mas... Sim, ele é. – Lembrou-se do felino, dando um riso ao imaginá-lo como um "senhor". – Há Selene, ela é compreensiva e muito sonhadora, tem o coração mais generoso do mundo. Por isso, por ser tão ingênua, tenho que estar junto dela para protegê-la, sempre.

- Deve ser bom ter essas pessoas próximas a você. – Via a expressão dela iluminar-se ao falar, por um segundo se perguntou se poderia fazer seu olhar brilhar daquela forma também, Afrodite era tão linda.

- E você, não tem ninguém?

- Sim, eu tenho. – Deu uma resposta rápida.

- E não vai me falar sobre eles?

- Não acho que serão tão interessantes quanto suas amigas.

- Se forem como você, talvez sejam... – Insistiu com um sorriso breve.

- Certo... Apolo quase nunca leva nada à sério; Hermes é muito jovem e por vezes infantil, às vezes tenho que lhe ensinar muita coisa. Pontos é de quem eu sou mais próximo, a ele dou conselhos e, às vezes, o procuro. A Pontos entrego minha vida, também o protejo por ser alguém importante.

- Você não é muito descritivo, não é?

- Héspero pode ver o futuro nas estrelas... – Olhou pra cima, para a abertura no alto do templo, ignorando o tom brincalhão dela.

Venus seguiu o olhar do homem ao seu lado, vendo a faixa brilhante da via láctea pintando, aos poucos, o azul escuro do céu acima da cabeça deles enquanto escurecia. Ficaram um longo momento admirando o cenário, ouvindo a água da fonte escorrer ritmada e sentindo a Terra girar até o momento de esquecerem completamente de acender as lamparinas e deixar que apenas a luz fraca vinda dos astros fosse jorrada ali dentro.

- Seu amigo, Héspero, sabia que eu estaria aqui? – Ela sentia o coração martelar contra o peito.

- Não sei, ele costuma guardar a maioria das coisas apenas para si, ele diz que brincar com o destino é perigoso. – Virou lentamente para a loira, mesmo naquela luz tão fraca, ela ainda parecia feita de luz.

- Você teria vindo se soubesse que eu estaria aqui? – Não sabia o porquê, mas tinha grande expectativa na resposta.

- Não faço ideia. – Deu de ombros. Realmente, não sabia responder.

_-Cinco-_

Estavam juntos, mais uma vez, sentados no chão de mármore frio. Venus torcia o rosto em um incomodo quase palpável, enquanto ele usava um pequeno instrumento de metal para remover os pontos do braço dela. Cada movimento que Kunzite fazia era delicado e cuidadoso, divertia-se com a expressão incomoda que ela fazia cada vez que ele puxava uma das linhas.

- Pronto. – Ele puxou o último fio com um sorriso quase imperceptível.

- O que é tão engraçado? – Ela mordia o interior da boca em agonia, mas sem perder o tom divertido.

- Você. – Sorriu mais abertamente olhou para ela rapidamente e voltou ao trabalho no ferimento, passando o curativo. – Tem uma habilidade incrível com uma espada, no entanto, parece sofrer bastante com um pequeno remendo.

- Não é um pequeno remendo! – Protestou. – Veja bem, é um método de tortura! Pequeno, devagar, dolorido...

- Tortura? – A encarou. Olhando diretamente, notou estar muito perto, perigosamente perto. - Quer dizer que poderia arrancar qualquer informação de você? – Indo contra qualquer lógica, chegou o rosto mais para frente, quase podiam tocar os narizes.

- Nem toda dor do mundo me faria falar. – A respiração parecia prender em sua garganta, achou que fosse engasgar com a proximidade.

Era digno dizer que, para Kunzite não estava sendo fácil. Afrodite havia se mostrado bem mais do que uma simples mulher. Além da beleza estonteante, ela era inteligente, brava, uma companhia agradável, completamente incomum. Ele seria tolo e mentiroso se dissesse que ela não o havia despertado o interesse. Não entendia como alguém, em tão poucos dias, o tinha feito sentir-se daquela forma.

Venus não desviava o olhar do dele, pensava em quão estranho era que aqueles olhos da cor do gelo fossem capazes de fazer seu corpo e coração aquecerem.

- A cor dos seus olhos é tão bonita... – A senshi deixou escapar o pensamento alto.

- Tudo em você é bonito. – O barítono rouco soou baixo, enquanto os dedos ásperos deslizavam pelo rosto dela.

Venus engoliu seco, o coração batendo forte, a respiração perdendo qualquer forma regular enquanto observava ele a analisar com aquela ação incógnita e confusa, ao mesmo tempo hipnotizante, ela não ousaria se mexer.

Kunzite balançou a cabeça como se recuperasse toda a razão, levantou-se bruscamente, indo em direção a saída do templo.

- Eu vou buscar algo para comer.

Venus apertou os dedos nas próprias mãos quando viu ele desaparecer pela saída. Sentiu o peito apertar, doía mais que qualquer tortura vê-lo sumir daquele jeito.

_-Seis-_

Não havia trocado quase nenhuma palavra naquele dia. Kunzite manteve-se fora durante a tarde com a desculpa de voltar com alguns itens para os curativos do braço da falsa deusa. Mas mesmo ao pôr-do-sol, quando tinha voltado, mantinha distância como se ela fosse uma espécie de praga.

Venus manteve a postura tranquila, estava mergulhada nas águas do templo, como sempre, ela se limpava para que ele fizesse um novo curativo no braço. A loira olhava o shitennou, virado de costas para ela, arrumar nervosamente a sacola de couro que trouxera.

- Anquises... – Acariciava a superfície da água como se fosse um tecido fino. - É nossa última noite aqui.

- É. - Suspirou. - Poderei ver lá fora de novo.

- Lá fora... É ótimo! - De alguma forma a resposta direta dele não a agradou.

O silêncio foi mútuo e a reação de ambos nenhuma. Era como se pensassem que aquela semana seria apenas mais uma em que passaram com desconhecidos e depois iriam embora e só.

- Não vou poder voltar, não é? - Venus trazia um pouco de dor na voz.

- Desculpe, não vai. - Coçou a cabeça. - Vou reportar ao meu rei e ele, com certeza, vai querer lhe pegar como impostora.

- Entendo. - Ela nadou até a borda da terma apoiando-se, bem próxima de onde ele estava. - Sabe, eu nunca tive alguém para conversar dessa forma, obrigada. - Viu ele virar de supetão, encarando-a com a proximidade.

- Mas o que você... - Kunzite virou-se da mesma forma que havia feito antes, rápido.

- Pare com isso! - Cutucou de leve o ombro dele. - Não dá para ver nada daqui.

- Afrodite... – Seu tom era de total repreensão.

- Você mesmo disse que eu não fui a primeira mulher nua que viu, não é? - Fez força para suspender o corpo de dentro da água.

Kunzite sentiu a água quente pingar em si, não queria acreditar naquilo, a garota tinha ficado louca, era isso. Era bipolar, só podia. Queria manter os olhos fechados, mas não resistiu ao sentir ela tocar o ombro dele e virá-lo para olhar para si de pé ao seu lado.

- Anquises, eu lhe fiz algo?

- O que? - O prateado ficou sem palavras diante da pergunta que ouvia naquele instante. Ele ao menos pensou que, em algum momento, ela se importasse ou não com ele ali. Levantou rápido, buscando escutar o que ela tinha para dizer

- Você me evitou o dia inteiro. – Olhava para o chão. – Eu lhe fiz algo?

- Não. – Um pé recuou para trás, mas não era possível se mover.

- Amanhã nós não vamos nos ver mais... – Seu rosto voltou-se para cima. Os orbes azuis cintilavam, enquanto a água escorria pelos fios dourados e descia pelo rosto.

- Tire essa expressão de dor. - Ele estendeu as mãos ao rosto encharcado. - É uma Deusa, lembra? - Desceu a mão até o queixo dela, fazendo com que seus olhos se encontrassem.

Mais uma vez o silêncio, mas dessa vez tão pesado para eles que o barulho incessante da água era ignorado. Aquele olhar triste de Venus quebrava Kunzite por dentro, como se todo o peso do universo tivesse caído sobre ele e destruído cada pedaço que ele tinha. Por Deus, de tantos lugares para inspecionar, porquê cair logo naquele onde tinha aquela mulher tão impressionante?

O peito de nu de Venus subia e descia de forma descompassada, se não estivesse molhada poderia jurar que havia suor escorrendo pelo rosto. Ele estava tocando seu rosto de forma tão delicada, por mais que ela quisesse tirá-lo dali o corpo não obedecia a seus comandos. A parte racional da princesa venusiana mandava sair dali agora, ir pra lua mais cedo e não voltar nunca.

- Eu estou realmente chateado de ter de ir embora e não poder lhe ver mais. - Deixou a mão escorregar para pescoço dela.

- Anquises... - Sentiu o indicador da mão livre dele tocar os lábios dela de leve.

- Esse não é meu nome, assim como Afrodite não e o seu. Não me chame hoje, eu não vou lhe chamar, não serei lembrado por quem não sou, nem você.

- Eu queria poder dizer. – Desviou os olhos, nunca havia sentido tanta vontade.

- Eu queria poder conhecê-la melhor. Saber seus desejos, do que você gosta, seus medos...

- Meu único desejo nesse momento, - As mãos trêmulas subiram aos largos ombros do general. – é você.

Kunzite assumiu uma postura completamente diferente da distância. Estava sério, sério e completamente sedutor. Venus ainda estava espantada com a própria coragem, mantinha os lábios entreabertos e de alguma forma, pois não sabia como havia chegado lá, sentiu o corpo encostar no mármore frio da parede do templo e estremeceu. Mas não pelo frio, mas pelo corpo quente dele aproximar-se do seu, sentiu o tecido da roupa dele secar seu corpo e pior, sentiu a mão que antes acariciava seus cabelos puxar sua cabeça para o lado e deixar seu pescoço completamente exposto onde os lábios dele roçaram causando-lhe arrepios.

Ele se divertia e permitiu-se traçar o caminho entre o colo e a orelha dela com leves beijos e mordidas, enquanto deixava a mão livre caminhar por todo o resto enquanto ela cravava as unhas em suas costas, aquilo era um sinal positivo. Lhe mordeu o lóbulo da orelha caminhando devagar e carinhosamente pelas bochechas até parar de frente para ela, faltavam centímetros, as respirações se mesclavam quentes, sentiu as mãos delicadas dela envolverem seu pescoço, o puxando. Era isso que ele queria, atitude dela. O beijo começou com uma simetria extremamente impressionante, em um ritmo forte de uma vontade contida. Se alguém pudesse ver de fora, diria que já haviam se beijado mais de uma vez, de tão perfeita sintonia. Mordiscavam de leve os lábios um do outro. Ele buscava com a mão cada parte do seu corpo, como se pudesse segurá-la inteira, e ela, ela se preocupava em arrancar o que ele ainda vestia e mal acreditava que estava ali e que logo ele iria embora, ela iria embora, que iria acabar ali. Pouco importava, naquele momento essas coisas pouco iriam importar.

- O que eu mais gosto é quando você me toca. – Venus disse ofegante, ouvindo apenas grunhir em seu pescoço.

Kunzite a puxou de volta para a cama de almofadas, sentou-se puxando-a para si. _"Não serei lembrado por quem não sou, nem você por quem não é."_ - As palavras de minutos antes, que Kunzite havia dito, ecoaram na mente de Venus como um clique. Talvez ela tivesse entendido o que ele queria dizer com se lembrar. Iriam se lembrar da textura da pele, do calor que esta emitia, do cheiro, do sabor, da voz, só do que importava que eram os dois. Beijaram-se mais uma vez, da mesma forma alucinada, em seguida Venus o abraçou implorando por ele, um pedido doce, mas praticamente desesperado. Ele sorriu, agarrando sua cintura com as mãos, era sua.

Kunzite não fechou os olhos por nenhum momento, era como se quisesse decorar cada expressão, cada fator que parecesse insignificante, não iria esquecê-la nunca mais. Ela por sua vez estava entregue aos toques e a fúria com que ele a tinha, a beleza daquilo. O prateado sentiu vir dela um forte espasmo e a voz desejosa soar pelo seu ouvido, poderia jurar que se ela soubesse seu nome, era ele que chamaria naquele momento, respirou fundo, mordendo o próprio lábio, viu-se caindo e ela ao seu lado.

Trocaram um olhar satisfeito e cúmplice, daqueles que só verdadeiros amantes entendem o significado. Kunzite puxou Venus para o seu peito.

- Meu maior medo é que essa noite acabe. – Fechou os olhos. - Eu lhe contei tudo... E você?

- Eu que eu mais desejo é vê-la de novo. - Acariciava os fios dourados do topo da cabeça dela. - O mais gosto é roubar toda a sua atenção para mim.

- E o seu maior medo? - Olhou pra cima.

- Perder as memórias tão curtas e poucas de nós dois. - Disse sério, vendo o corpo dela erguer-se sobre o seu.

- Nunca. - Venus o beijou profundamente. - Mesmo que eu tenha que criar memórias suas para ter o suficiente delas para preencher meus pensamentos.

* * *

><p>Jupiter bateu na porta do quarto, não obteve resposta, abriu devagar colocando apenas a cabeça para dentro, suspirou, a princesa não estava lá. Olhou em volta, a janela estava aberta, estranho. A senshi do trovão saiu do quarto e caminhou para a pequena sala das Senshi, encostou-se na cadeira levando as mãos para trás de cabeça, bufando<p>

- Mais uma vez. – A morena foi bem direta. – Mas dessa a janela estava aberta.

- O que será que tem de tão interessante na Terra? – Mars estava irritada com a atitude de sua protegida.

- Eu cuido disso. – Venus levantou de forma responsável.

A senshi do amor tinha coisas demais na cabeça condizentes com sua responsabilidade. Agora que Serenity descobrira a joia azul, as dores de cabeça eram bem maiores. Normalmente ela enviava Jupiter para buscá-la, mas naquele dia, queria dar um susto na jovem indo ela mesma.

Estava na terra novamente. Uma antiga conhecida.

Encontrou os rastros da magia da princesa próximos ao grande Palácio Dourado, rodeado por suas luzes, belíssimo, poderia ter ficado admirando a beleza se não fosse a apreensão de onde o rastro a havia levado.

- Reino Dourado... - Suspirou ao se aproximar da luz que revelou a grande edificação. - Serenity não deveria ter vindo aqui.

Esgueirou-se pela floresta densa que rodeava o castelo e encontrou sua soberana conversando com um rapaz de cabelos escuros e olhos gentis.

- Serenity! – A segurou pelo braço. – Não deveria ter vindo aqui de novo.

- Deve ser difícil lidar com uma princesa que não para quieta. - Uma voz masculina veio atrás de si.

- Kunzite! – O rapaz que acompanhava Serenity olhava surpreso.

Venus virou-se pronta para dar uma birra com o homem que lhe interrompeu. Perdeu as palavras assim que encontrou seu rosto. O rosto corou em todos os tons de vermelho que eram possíveis.

Tudo parecia improvável demais, mas nunca poderia esquecer aqueles olhos de gelo. O general da Shitennou parado na sua frente sorriu quase que diminuto, vendo o rosto dela iluminar.

Venus tentava esconder o sorriso, não precisaria criar nenhuma memória, eles eram reais.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Estava fuçando meu Google Drive e essa foi uma das fics que encontrei. Essa foi escrita em 2012.**_

_**Sempre pensei na possibilidade de torná-la uma short fic, separando os capítulos nos dias, mas ontem, enquanto lia percebi que nunca conseguiria desenvolver ela mais do que isso pq não tinha ideias e falei "Vey, vou postar sabagaça".  
><strong>_

_**Engraçado dessa fic. é que eu pedi pra Mari, na época, me ajudar a escrever a parte mais forte pq eu não dava conta(o arquivo no GDrive é compartilhado até hoje, vou até ter que avisá-la que postei hahahaha...). **_

_**Enfim, não é uma boa fic. é bem precoce, mas acho que é a primeira vez que vão me ver postar algo com mais de 5000 palavras :v**_

_**No mais, é issaí. See ya! s2**_


End file.
